The Two Bitches
by The Farla Hater
Summary: Losers here
1. Chapter 1

My story was taken down. Probably by Farla. I got a request from someone to write a hatefic about PrestigousP too (there's nothing prestigious about that cunt at all.) Btw, if you get reviewed or even seen by PretigiousP, she WILL report your story. I know this becausae she reported a story not too long ago right after she warned the author about it.

I bet she even reported my old story. It's possible because Farla is too lazy to move her fat ass. PrestigiousP is just an attention whore.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day. Rain drops were pouring and thunder was striking everything that moved, this fortunately included two naked sluts that were lying on the ground.<p>

"AAAHH!" They both screamed.

The two sluts were surrounded by pokemon and their trainers, each having a different reason behind their hatred.

"I didn't even find you two worth raping myself! Glad we had there electrocution rods to do them for us." Brock mused what had transpired not 4 minutes ago.

The two girls were unwanted in the world. Hated by everyone. Even their own parents, which is why they were tossed on the streets when they could start talking. They weren't given names so they came up with their own, Farla and PrestigiousP. Two extremely stupid names.

"Pancham, send a stone edge attack into them!" Serena ordered.

The small panda summoned two rings or sharp rocks and fired them at the two bitches's assholes and vaginas, causing them extreme pain.

"Gardevoir, use psychic and twist them!" Max said.

The psychic type listened and manipulated the two grammar nazis's bodies to twist, contort, and bend in unusual ways. For any other people, it would have made them uglier, but the group thought that the irregular body bending was definitely an improvement from seeing their ugly image.

"Let's finish this! Charzard, rip their heads off!" Ash ordered.

The dragon roared and ripped both the girls's heads off from their bodies and punctured the bodies on two tree tops. He took the heads and put them in his mouth but regretted the decision and spit them back out in disgust.

"Well, I guess they're really not wanted, not a family members, not as authors, not as reviewers, and not even as food." Brock stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, what do I have here? The whole grammar nazi squad! All you're missing is Farla as Hitler!

TGR83: Wow...and here I thought it was either PrestigiousP or Farla...well here's what I can say, fuck you!

Alphinia: Shut the fuck up! I have never written stories before. I'm doing this to get revenge for all those who have been terrorized by you, PrestigiousP, Farla, and Clarilune! I'm not a an old author, quite the opposite, I registered after spotting you losers reviewing stories again and again! I'm not trying to be better than you assholes, it's about time someone did this to all of you rather than individually.

Clarilune: Yeah...sure it isn't...then how come I'm getting PMs to write more. You know, there are hundreds of people sending me requests and I've only been here for a short amount of time. Proves how people want you guys dead!

PrestigiousP: Blocking me...wow...well, that means you're too much of a wimp to argue. OF COURSE YOUR PARENTS LOVE YOU! How else would you end up as a barista during the day and a sad grammar nazi during the night? And your name isn't stupid?! Wow new flash, people hate you! Your name show how stuck up you are! Prestigious my ass! And if this story isn't worth reading, then why did you read it til the end you hypocrite!


	3. Chapter 3

To those losers who reported my story:

You're all stupid aren't you. I'm here laughing at your pathetic attempts to get my story deleted. Too bad, I know a way around it. Brainless grammar nazis!


	4. Chapter 4

OOOOHHHHH, I'M SO SCARED! (not really)

You pathetic people are nothing! THose telling me to chill out, go fuck yourselves!

"We're All Okay", i dont care what you think, just shut up and get lost, i dont need another fucking gay or farla lover.

Silver Feather, i dont give a shit if i spell your name wrong! your just a dipshit! pointing out my mistakes, your the biggest mistake here! go fuck with your stupid girlfriend Alphinia since you just love defending her!

Ilypikachuu, shut the fuck up. honestly, do you thik i care waht you and all these haters think? you are all shitheads!

Hooded Author, shut the fuck up, im not listening to a loser like you! lousy virgin for life!


	5. Chapter 5

WOW! THE ACTUAL FARLA REVIEWED WITHOUT COPY PASTING HER SHIT! IT'S A MIRACLE!

SO THEY SAY YOU TALK ABOUT ME ON YOUR BLOG AND I CHECKED IT OUT.

SO...HERE'S MY RESPONSE..

F-U-C-K YOU SLUTTY BITCH! GO TO HELL! YOU DONT JUST TALK ABOUT ME BUT ALSO OTHER AUTHORS?! WHAT'S YOUR GOAL TO HUMILIATE EVERYONE?! LOSER! GET LIFE! WHAT ARE YOU? TWENTY SOMETHING? AND STILL SINGLE I BET, GO TO HELL WASTE OF LIFE. AND TO ANSWER WHAT EVERYONE IS WONDERING, IM A GIRL YOU BITCHES!


	6. Chapter 6

Now that Farla has seen this, I am here to expose the biggest case of plagiarism I've seen by the liar and plagiarizer, Ejennings167. This loser has denied plagiarizing two of the most famous advanceshipping stories on fanfic. net, which are May's Crush and The Return of the Forgotten. I've argued with this fool so many times and he claims that I'm just jealous of his "skills". While I admit I am a terrible writer, why would I want to be jealous of copy pasting someone else's work and just changing the character names. While most of you hate me, I am here to defend the first two stories i have ever read on fanfic. net. So please, take the time to read and see how "original" Ejennings167 can really be. I've labelled them for convenience.

1) From May's Crush:

Kiss scene

The plagiarized version.

He felt Serena's soft, tender lips against his own, and felt himself being overcome with love for this girl. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling envelop him even in the turbulent weather. He felt his mouth slowly open as Serena's did, but their tongues remained still. Serena felt as though the intrusion made by Calem had been healed and the anxiety turned to pleasure. Her heart began to beat heavily as she wrapped her arms around her beloved. The world seemed to fade away as well as its problems. The storm, the tournament, the betrayal, Drew, May, Calem, the friends not yet forgiven, what their friends would think of what the outcome, none of it mattered any more. All they felt was pure joy and closure.

The actual version.

He felt May's soft, tender lips against his own, and felt himself being overcome with love for this girl. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling envelop him even in the turbulent weather. He felt his mouth slowly open as May's did, but their tongues remained still. They held their open mouths together, sharing each other's breath. May tasted Ash's sweet breath in her mouth, and felt as though the intrusion made by Drew had been healed. Her heart began to beat heavily as she wrapped her arms around her beloved. She held him there, not wanting to break the kiss. Ash didn't seem to mind, as he held the girl close as well, his hands against her bare back. The rest of the world and it's problems; the storm, the battle with Misty, Ash's Battle Frontier Challenge, what May's parents would think of her falling in love with her mentor. It all seemed to disappear for that moment, in which they were just a man and woman in love with each other, and wanted nothing to come between them.

Almost being raped scene

Plagiarized version.

Calem had slid his hands under her shirt and moved one hand to her right breast groping it roughly while the other began to unclasp her bra. Tears began to flow from Serena's eyes. She felt her bra become weightless as Calem pulled it off of her and in one swift move yanked her shirt off.

'No this isn't happening!' She thought to herself.

'Told you he was a pig' said the first voice.

Calem wrapped one arm around her neck and moved the other to her skirt. He slid one hand around her backside and squeezed her rear. Serena bit Calems tongue in a desperate attempt to free her from the boys grasp.

"Youch!" Calem yelled pulling away from Serena. "What was that for?" He asked angrily.

Actual version.

"But-" she started before Drew cut her off with a kiss on her lips. May felt her heart start to beat out of her chest. Drew opened his mouth and slid his tongue into May's. May opened her mouth to allow Drew the full range of motion. Drew moved his hands around her body. One of them began to rest on her end, while the other slid up her blouse and began to unclasp her bra from the back.

May tried to break it off, but the hand Drew held her rear with held her close to him. She tried to force him out of her mouth, so she could ask what he was doing, but he gave her no chance. Drew squeezed May's rear, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She bit Drew's tongue in a desperate bid to escape.

"Yeaowch!" Drew shouted, backing away form May. "What was that for?"

2) From The Return of the Forgotten:

Plagiarized version.

"ASH KETCHUM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The group outside the door laughed at the honey haired girls outburst.

"Arceus, I'm glad I'm not in there" Gary said as they heard Serena continue to scream and he could only imagine the pain that Ash must be enduring.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that now do we?" Misty teased. In her arms she held their three month old baby boy, Blue. Sadly, Blue never recovered from his injuries form Gensis and passed away days after Ash had woken up.

"Yeah, but we have to worry" Dawn chimed in as she held hands with her boyfriend, Paul.

"I still can't believe you Seven months pregnant..." Paul groaned.

"You aren't going to want to be in his shoes" Brock said. "I feel bad for Ash, think he is ok?"

"I think he will be fine" smiled a 15 year old Kaylin.

"ASH I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" The group chuckled as they heard Serena scream again.

"You're doing great Mrs. Ketchum! Just a little more!" said the nurse.

"Yes Serena" Ash groaned in pain "Just a little more and it will all be over!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER MORE WORD FROM YOU!" Serena screamed at Ash in pain. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU JUST WERE ABLE TO KEEP YOUR HANDS FOR YOURSELF THIS WOULD NEVER HAD HAPPENED!"

"You don't mean that Serena." Ash smiled at his wife...even if it was a forced smile.

"I MEAN EVERY WORD! WHY DON'T YOU GO AROUND WITH A BABY IN NINE MONTHS AND THEN TRY TO GIVE BIRTH TO IT!" Serena shouted at him once again. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE MORNING SICKNESS, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH WHAT YOU ATE, YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO LITTLE BRATS KICKING YOU ALL THE TIME!"

"I know...!" Ash groaned as he used his free hand to hold his head. He ignored the pain when he heard the doctor yell "It's coming now!"

Serena once more as she crushed Ash's hand, making him to grit his teeth in pain.

After a minute, that seemed like an hour for Ash, the one baby had come out, moments later came another. Ash let go of his wife's hand and walked up to the smiling doctor. He looked at the little boy in his arms, exactly like Ash, except that he had a little visible brown hair instead of black. He looked towards the other baby, a little girl with a small patch of brown hair.

Ash chuckled as he wiped the tear from his eye and went to the love of his life, he carried the two newborns over to Serena, who was laying on the bed, panting from tiredness and exhaustion.

"It's over Serena, you did great" Ash told her with a smile full of love as he handed their two new bundles of joy to her.

Serena dried her tears also as she took the little bundle to her chest. "She kissed each one of her children on the head and whispered "Red...May...welcome to you new homes"

Original version

"ASH KETCHUM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The group outside the door laughed at the brunette's outburst at the same time as they pitied the raven haired boy.

"You think that he'll be alright?" Lucy asked the group worried.

Brock looked at his wife with a smile. "Don't worry Lucy, Ash has been through a lot tougher situations than this one!"

"I still don't want to be in the same room as Ash right now!" The 16 year old Sarah giggled. "How long has they been in there?"

"I count it to 15 hours!" Gary smirked.

"Poor guy..." Tracey said with his head lowered.

"When are May's parent's going to be here?" Dawn asked the others in the group.

They had taken Ash's words to their hearts and talked with their parents, it weren't easy in the beginning but Ash kept telling them to talk with them. Two years after the tournament they were finally able to have a talk with them and hear their apologize, all except Ash.

"They're going to be here tomorrow, it takes two days to travel from Hoenn to Kanto and..."

Misty's words were interrupted by another scream, they looked around and wondered why they didn't have soundproof walls at the hospital...

"You're doing great Mrs. Ketchum! Just a little more!" The nurse told the brunette.

"Yes May!" Ash assured her. "Just a little more and it will all be over!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER MORE WORD FROM YOU!" May screamed at Ash in pain. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU JUST WERE ABLE TO KEEP YOUR HANDS FOR YOURSELF THIS WOULD NEVER HAD HAPPENED!"

"You don't mean that May." Ash smiled at the brunette, even if it was a forced smile, as she kept crushing his right hand.

"I MEAN EVERY WORD! WHY DON'T YOU GO AROUND WITH A BABY IN NINE MONTHS AND THEN TRY TO GIVE BIRTH TO IT!" May shouted at him once again. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I know...!" Ash groaned as he used his free hand to hold his head.

Ash looked at the scared rodent in the corner of the room.

"How did you manage this Pi?" Ash asked with another groan.

"Pika, pikachu pika!" Pikachu comforted.

"Of course I'm glad that May isn't able to use Ice Beam!" Ash sneered at the rodent's lame attempt to cheer him up.

"It's coming now!" The doctor told everybody in the room.

May screamed once more as she crushed Ash's hand, making him to grit his teeth in pain.

After a minute, that seemed like an hour for Ash, the baby had come out. Ash let go of his wife's hand and walked up to the smiling doctor. He looked at the little boy in his arms, exactly like Ash, except that he had a little visible brown hair instead of black. Ash held the baby and knelt in front of Pikachu so he could get a good look at him. The rodent walked up to the little kid and sniffed at him.

"Will he do Pi?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu gave him a thumbs-up.

Ash chuckled as he wiped the tear from his eye and went to the love of his life. May was laying on the bed, panting from tiredness and exhaustion.

"You were great May!" Ash told her with a smile full of love as he handed the little kid to her. "It's a boy!"

May dried her tears also as she took the little bundle to her chest.

"Red..." She smiled at the boy.

There you have it! Ejennings167, I said I would expose you for the fraud you are. You dont deserve the credit you're getting, Gerbilftw and PikamasterADV do and even if they are no longer active online, I will remain loyal to those two and expose your lies and stealing. You are just a no good thief!


	7. Chapter 7

Ooohhhh, I'm just shaking in my boots...

You're the one who can't do shit! Ejennings167, your story plainly has "HEY I PLAGIARIZED PARTS OF TWO FAMOUS STORIES" written all over it. While the almost rape scene can be arguable, the kiss scene and the epilogue has nearly the exact same words, no coincidence in a million years can have that result. You plagiarized, admit it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandman001, I dont give a fuck what you think because you're a supporter of that shithead, Ejennings167. And what do you know about my past you rotten motherfucking waste of flesh! I hate this kind of thing because he doesnt deserve the credit and attention he's getting. It belongs to PikamasterADV and Gerbilftw.

thestealthyGreninja, do what you want, I dont care. I didnt alter the stories I cited in any way so keep fooling yourself. You "friend" plagiarized and it's a fact. Word per word, but if you diodnt even notice it or you are in denial, then that's a sad life you live in.


End file.
